


身体自检·薄荷糖

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 直接lof发的时候翻车了图片糊了，然后弄到我没脾气（）跑来注册了个ao3发，以后敏感文可能都用ao3_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 洛言 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	身体自检·薄荷糖

**Author's Note:**

> *洛言，abo，监护人bx年下a  
> *突然的分化和初次发情期  
> *beta有信息素，对alpha和omega的信息素有中和、缓解作用，可被alpha暂时标记，可以暂时标记omega。  
> *alpha和omega刚刚分化后的初次发情期是一次对身体机能的自检，无法抑制，抑制剂只能起削弱作用（大概削弱到可以通过自我安慰解决的程度x），强行抑制会造成身体损伤。且初次发情期内受孕率很低，哪怕是ao不做保护措施中标的可能性也很小。  
> *尝试了一下过分点的情节（）

……热。  
女孩从一片黑暗中支起身来，勉强撩起眼皮看了看空调。  
24℃。  
……  
女孩有些烦躁的甩了甩头，身体深处的火苗正燃烧地吱吱作响，女孩难耐的伸手掐了一把自己的大腿，又一把抓过床头放着的已经凉透了的水狠狠灌了一大半。  
没关紧的门缝透进些许亮光，女孩有些迟钝的转了转眼珠子，掀开薄薄的空调被翻下床去。  
“♬~”言和懒懒地哼着小调，轻轻的音符于唇间吐出随即消散在空气中。把打好的蛋倒进加好油的锅里，她悠哉悠哉的放下碗，又叼了颗小番茄安抚一下已经有些馋的舌尖。  
身后传来推门声，言和动作顿了顿，头也没回的接着炒蛋，“醒了？饿了？”白发人儿十分熟练的弯腰从橱柜里翻出一包面来，“我下个面给你吃？”  
“……”洛天依听到自己含糊不清的应了声什么，不过她丝毫没有把注意力分出一丝半点。  
——对方今晚穿了件宽大的白T裇，长长的下摆遮到臀部，只隐隐露出一点短裤的摆边，那双白皙修长的腿在厨房暖色灯光的沐浴下显得格外的……诱人。  
洛天依咽了口唾沫，努力把视线从那充满诱惑力的长腿上挪开。  
——宽松的领口随着对方弯腰的动作荡出一个大大的弧度，露出一大片雪白。  
言和晚上睡觉可不喜欢穿bra，而明显是半夜醒来出来弄夜宵的对方应该也不会特地穿上再出来。女孩暗沉着眸子想，碧绿的瞳眸开始勾勒那层轻薄布料下的柔软轮廓。  
有点糟糕。洛天依不觉舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，小腹愈发涨得难受，燥热的感觉几乎要将她逼疯。  
如果是言和的话——  
女孩晃晃悠悠上前，缓缓伸手从背后圈向了正在忙碌的对方的腰。  
——如果是言和的话，她肯定不会介意的，对吧？  
厨房不知何时洋溢开一种糖果的甜味，随着身后脚步声的接近越发浓郁地甜腻，本就对信息素不是很敏感的beta动作不停，还有闲心想着接下来要怎么安排控制一下某个小孩的糖量摄入。  
“怎么了？”腰突然被抱住，言和动作一顿，随即在隔着布料抵上大腿根的炙热硬物前彻底僵了身子慌了神。  
“洛天依、！”言和少见失态的喊出声，旋即又怕吓到身后人，强压下声来，“alpha……你什么时候……”分化的？本想这么问，即将出口时她回忆了一下入睡前的情况，便又咽了回去。  
在入睡到她起来的这段时间，也就是前不久，刚刚。这可不妙……发情了吗……言和暗暗叫苦，一边反手摁住对方埋在自己背上的头试图把抵在自己腿根处乱蹭的硬物稍稍推开些，“忍一忍……我去给你买抑制剂……？”  
一向乖巧的小孩突然倔了脾气，一言不发地加大了力道紧紧搂着她不放，言和暗叹一声，扒拉下已经拨开上衣开始扯自己短裤的手，努力压着呼吸，慢慢放出了自己的信息素，“乖……”  
言和此刻分外庆幸自己是个beta，如果是个omega，现在怕不是已经在alpha腻人的信息素包裹中软着身子被……了。  
薄荷味的信息素小心翼翼的覆盖上糖果，腰间的手臂力道随之一松，言和默默松了一口气。  
幸好有用。言和小心翼翼地把腰间的手拉开，试探着挪出怀抱范围。  
小孩一言不发的低着头，双臂轻轻垂下。  
快溜快溜。言和瞄了她一眼，绕过对方就跑，眨眼就蹿入客厅。  
——然后就被对方从身后一个直扑压在了沙发上。  
“等等、唔……洛天依！！”  
灰发遮挡了视线，Alpha直直啃咬上唇，粗暴的吮咬舔舐，堵住所有拒绝的话语将其吞咽下肚，一点点融化。  
温和的Beta少见乱了呼吸，紧绷着身体手足无措的抵住身上人。  
*粗口*这小崽子什么时候力气变这么大了。Beta喘息着从缺氧的空白回过神，浑然不记得自己当初给对方报的一堆防身武术班。  
“等等、！”身上的Alpha舔着唇转移了阵地埋头在脖颈处作乱，压得言和不得不昂了头，“……至少……去床上……”  
Alpha顿了顿动作。  
“……唔……”身躯纠缠间被从沙发上推搡到卧房，言和险些没从对方细密的吻中换过气来，于是在腿触碰到床的时候便自暴自弃的任由身子软软的躺下。  
“阿和……”对方紧跟着踹掉拖鞋爬上床来，低低唤道，带上了些沙哑的声音浑然没有平常的甜软，一双碧瞳中满溢着热烈的情欲。  
身上一凉，言和看着欺身而上的对方抿了抿唇，一闭眼顺从的抬了抬臂让对方把碍事的衣服尽数剥除。  
“阿和……”洛天依重着呼吸唤她，那双她无比熟悉的手抚上身体，然后……  
“？！”从下体传来的痛觉一瞬让beta爆了句粗，条件反射的一缩腿直直把对方踹开。  
“你……”你TM前戏都不做的吗？！老子又不是omega！！言和一睁眼对上那双水汪汪的绿眸，内心气不打一处来，即将出口的轻斥最终还是在对方迷茫且委屈的神色下化成一声叹息。  
算了，毕竟还是小孩子——啧，小孩子。  
言和咬牙切齿的看了看对方，最后还是撑起身来百般纠结的探手伸向下面，“……你等等。”  
“阿和……”年轻的Alpha缩在一旁，眼巴巴的看着对方一点点做着扩张，粉嫩的穴口在她面前一点点被撑开，黏糊的液体就顺着穴口流了出来。  
“阿和……”黏连的水声在耳畔回响，还处在发情期的Alpha哪受得了这种折磨，只觉下面越发涨得难受，便凑上身去。  
“……”淦。言和黑着脸看着凑到面前的那根腺体，咬了咬牙还是张了口顺从的含住。  
TMD这业务老子也不熟啊！言和内心疯狂爆粗，但还是尝试着动了动舌尖。  
“嗯……阿和……”下身粗糙的温软触碰使燥热感终于有所缓解，alpha舒服的发出一声喟叹，伸手按住伏在自己腿间的那团白毛。  
“……”beta动了动眼神，有些笨拙的舔舐着那根腺体，下面动作也没停。  
应该差不……beta默默感受了一下口中那根腺体的尺寸，面无表情的又探入一根手指。  
“阿和……好舒服……”alpha享受的眯长了眼，五指扣入雪白的发丝间。  
“唔！”热浊的液体突然喷射而出，猝不及防的beta被灌了一嘴，下意识想退开却又被alpha用力摁住，强迫着把其尽数咽下。  
“哈……”beta喘口气，带着腥味的液体噎得她难受的咳嗽了几声，不管不顾就翻身去拿床头的水。  
刚刚尝到了点甜头的alpha此时可不会管她的想法，再度欺身而上，丝毫不见疲软的腺体直直抵向穴口。  
“……淦。”这下言和真的骂出声了。  
但被折腾了一番的beta也懒得去理了，灌了几口水，索性把手指退出来，往后一躺装尸体。  
beta先前做的扩张卓有成效，原本逼仄的穴口现在也能勉强吃下那根腺体，紧致柔软的感觉惹得alpha一僵身体，而后红着眼一挺胯就要将其整根没入。  
“呜！”beta被这粗暴的攻势激得弓起脊背，十指慌乱的扣紧被单，“等等、慢点唔啊……”  
下体被异物整根填满的感觉太过刺激，尤其这根巨物的主人还是自己一直以来照养的小孩。beta扯过被子裹住头，把呻吟和喘息闷在被褥间。  
“阿和……”alpha又探上身来，一把扯开被子，委委屈屈的索吻，吮吸着她的舌尖不放。  
她以前怎么没发现这小崽子这么过分？言和闭着眼和对方交换着呼吸，缠着睫羽迎合的把胸前柔软递上。  
“嗯……哈……慢点、嗯……天依……轻、轻点哈啊……”beta的身体终究不如omega那番适合与alpha交媾，年长的监护人颤抖着身体求饶，只更激起了alpha的性致。  
上面落下如羽毛般轻轻的安抚的吻，下面却如暴雨倾注时的雨点，毫不间断地重重撞入。覆在胸前的手掌毫不留情的揉捏着那团柔软，指尖挑拨过乳尖，又顺着乳晕细细摩挲，惹来beta一阵呻吟。  
“呜！”  
在双双到达顶峰时alpha循着本能探头，似只野兽，狠狠地咬上颤抖着的beta的后颈。  
“阿和。”吃饱喝足的alpha餍足的蹭蹭对方颈窝，如同往常一样，声音软软，透着无害的气息。  
“……”言和瘫软下身体，脑海一片空白，只是等着高潮过后的身体慢慢平缓下来。  
洛天依动了动鼻翼，满意的嗅到那掺上了甜味的薄荷味，而后又蹭了蹭脑袋，声音委屈的撒娇，“阿和，我饿了。”  
听到某个关键词的还没缓过来的beta一凛，下意识扯过被子裹住自己，然后就听到了来自对方肚子的一声应和的叫声。  
“……阿和？”alpha毫无自觉的歪歪头，一脸无辜。  
“……自己弄去！”后知后觉自己会错意了的言和恼羞成怒，一个枕头砸了过去，而后把头往被子里一蒙，彻底装死不出来了。  
也正是因为如此，缩在被子里的她没看到笑得开心的那个小孩舔唇的动作。  
——这样，言和和，就是我的了吧？


End file.
